cartoonnetworkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cartoon Network (TV series) episodes
List of Episodes of Cartoon Network (TV series). Pilot Episodes and Minisodes: The Beginning (Early 2010) * Out of Reality (january 2, 2010) Alice Managelo and her friends discover Cartoon Network's dimension for first time. Season 1: Let The Wars Begin (2010) # Ancient God of Abraham by Moses (january 23, 2010) # With Fire In Eye (january 26, 2010) # Mirror over Mirror (january 29, 2010) # Studient Jodds (january 31, 2010) # New Invention (february 4, 2010) # Fight to be Warrior (february 8, 2010) # Hercule K'nuckles & The Candy Thief (february 12, 2010) # Stand By Me (february 16, 2010) # A Power Outage in School (february 20, 2010) # Think Positive (february 24, 2010) # To Bloo or Not To Bloo (february 28, 2010) # Wedding? For the Last Time! (march 3, 2010) # Climb Some Large (march 7, 2010) # Gone Against! (march 10, 2010) # Flowload (march 12, 2010) # Belding Follow Us (march 15, 2010) # Polt Behind Messange (march 18, 2010) # Legend of the Rlockers (march 20, 2010) # The Mystery of the Werewolf (march 22, 2010) # Regular Titan (march 25, 2010) # Opposite Day (march 28, 2010) # Toontatic Part 1 (march 31, 2010) # Toontatic Part 2(march 31, 2010) # Toontatic Part 3 (march 31, 2010) # Toontatic Finale (march 31, 2010) # Grapple Weapon (april 6, 2010) # Sundless Riped (april 9, 2010) # Murder On The Orient Express (april 13, 2010) # The Shogun In Vegas (april 15, 2010) # Ghost Town (april 19, 2010) # Strible Think (april 24, 2010) # Fronder Blood (april 27, 2010) # The Mechlanic (april 30, 2010) # Justice will never fall (may 3, 2010) # Vilgax's Strike back (may 6, 2010) # Bad Join (may 9, 2010) # Blade of War (may 12, 2010) # Father goes Wild (may 15, 2010) # New Human lived (may 18, 2010) # Heart Blind (may 21, 2010) # Grising by Major Glory (may 23, 2010) # Mac's fallen (may 25, 2010) # Evil from the mirror (may 27, 2010) # Please need to more money (may 29, 2010) # Horror Scum (june 2, 2010) # Life with who? (june 4, 2010) # Moved Up Ed! (june 6, 2010) # Numbuhs can be wrong (june 8, 2010) # Battle for Battle (june 12, 2010) # Reversed Challange (june 15, 2010) # Can be our Sidekick (june 17, 2010) # Harder Laboratory (june 19, 2010) # Mandy was the bad ideas (june 21, 2010) # Take me and my friends! (june 23, 2010) # Don't Doing this Numbuh 4! (june 25, 2010) # Low Low and Low Again (june 27, 2010) # What Ringer this glob (june 29, 2010) # You Have no Waiting (july 6, 2010) # Maybe is coming (july 14, 2010) # Where my Team! (july 17, 2010) # Battery from Gus (july 22, 2010) # Child out Benson (july 25, 2010) # Mojo Dojo goes Rampage (july 28, 2010) # Trust for Killer (august 2, 2010) # Slide for Ice King (august 5, 2010) # Border from Costantine (august 11, 2010) # Criminals in Town (august 14, 2010) # Rise of the Heart (august 17, 2010) # Crush the Massacre (august 21, 2010) # Fulled Strike (august 23, 2010) # Horror Scum (august 25, 2010) # Ninevoted part 1 (august 27, 2010) # Ninevoted part 2 (august 30, 2010) Season 2: Revengeance (2011) # Just'if Time Up (september 7, 2011) # Pants not for Mayor (september 11, 2011) # Great Horses for Eddy (september 13, 2011) # On this Repair (september 15, 2011) # Claim the Steel (september 18, 2011) # Speed Trapped (september 22, 2011) # A Power Outage in School (september 25, 2011) # Aliens in Camp (september 28, 2011) # Hero of the Month (october 4, 2011) # Greeding from Dollywood (october 8, 2011) # Boogey's Return (october 12, 2011) # Chowder's Dinner (october 16, 2011) # Ocle by Ocle (october 18, 2011) # Happiest Place on Earth (october 20, 2011) # Prove If (october 22, 2011) # Billy Gets Lost (october 24, 2011) # Lost of the UnderNatural (october 26, 2011) # Dlasses setting down (october 28, 2011) # Garden are now living (october 30, 2011) # Mercy Hurt (november 3, 2011) # Right our Correct (november 5, 2011) # King Why Could be?!! (november 7, 2011) # Hellius for Lies (november 9, 2011) # Somewhere in Tribal (november 12, 2011) # Two Clones (november 15, 2011) # Here you Busted Rat (november 18, 2011) # Trouble in Tokyo (november 21, 2011) # Chaos Everywhere (november 24, 2011) # Ghost Town (november 27, 2011) # Cannot Alonger (november 30, 2011) # Caniball O Rama (december 4, 2011) # Walking Small (december 7, 2011) # Madness In Asguard (december 10, 2011) # The Ripped Virus (december 13, 2011) # Ruby In the Mountain (december 16, 2011) # Some Many Nights (december 19, 2011) # A Hero Nightmare (december 22, 2011) # Fly Spy (december 24, 2011) # TV Madness (december 26, 2011) # The Day That Everything is Upside Down (december 28, 2011) Season 3: The Seven Legends (2012) # Maybe is about Madness (1) (march 1, 2012) # Came to be Riding (march 4, 2012) # After where did find (march 7, 2012) # Crush then wukk be good (2) (march 11, 2012) # Operation: to be continued (march 13, 2012) # Premium was about Courage (march 15, 2012) # Doku's Rise (march 17, 2012) (bonus day only) # Reversed Attack (march 17, 2012) (bonus day only) # Hyperbot are alived (march 17, 2012) (bonus day only) # Crisis will getting back (3) (march 20, 2012) # From Behind the Horror (march 22, 2012) (bonus day only) # People Are Evil (march 22, 2012) (bonus day only) # New Domination (march 26, 2012) # Metal Animals (march 29, 2012) # Best Rainy Day Ever (april 4, 2012) # 8.8D is going Real (april 8, 2012) # Mandy try to taked our Worlds (april 10, 2012) # Wieler of the Omnitrix (april 12, 2012) # Rise of the Delightful Children (april 14, 2012) # Juniper Goes mean to Wings (april 16, 2012) # Down Hall Away!!?? (april 18, 2012) # Ancient Sheng Gong Fu Throne (april 20, 2012) # Friendship Games Part 1 (April 23, 2012) # Friendship Games Part 2 (April 27, 2012) # Friendship Games Part 3 (April 30, 2012) # Friendship Games Part 4 (May 3, 2012) Special Event: Battle Against The Forces Of Doom (2012-2014) # Origin of Doom Part 1 (May 5, 2012) # Origin of Doom Part 2 (August 16, 2012) # Impending Doom (November 20, 2012) # Battle for Legendary Jewels (July 13, 2013) # SAVE The Universe Part 1 (April 6, 2014) # SAVE The Universe Part 2 (April 10, 2014) Season 4: Operation: S.B.U.R.B. (2015-Present) # Enter Name (April 13, 2015) # Insert Disc (June 12, 2015) # What If Universe Did Not Destroyed? (June 15, 2015) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes